Kickin' it oneshots
by kickerfromfaraway
Summary: Just a bunch of random oneshots that i came up with! But it's not all me- Have a request? If its not too awkward ill take it! I update every Tuesday or 10 reviews! ((Kick))((Other Ships))
1. Chapter 1

**AN- YO! Xain here! Decided to do oneshots! This first one is a chatroom one. I KNOW! IVE DONE ONE ALREADY! CHILL. AX. Do i need more explanation? Didnt think so. New chapters every week or every time i get 5 reviews! ENJOY!**

KickIt has joined the chatroom

MissSeaford has joined the chatroom

Miltonator has joined the chatroom

Swagalicious has joined the chatroom

MissSeaford- Hi Jack, the rest of you.

Swagalicious- Anyone else notice how she said Jack, and only Jack?

KickIt- Youre just jealous that Kim likes meeeeeee

Miltonator- You have no prooffffffff. For all you know she likes another member of this dojo.

MissSeaford- Well thank you Milton, but i have a type. And its not ya. Or Jerry.

KickIt- But what about meeee?

MissSeaford- Shut it.

KickIt- 1- You said- and i quote- "Look, Jack, I want you to know I think you're amazing." 2- Proceeding that, we were about to kiss, which was interrupted by Dolph screaming. And 3- ya dont like milton CUZ YA LIKE ME!

Miltonator- YOU ALMOST KISSED?!

Swagalicious- YOU ALMOST KISSED!?

MissSeaford- JACK!

KickIt- Oops.

LittleMissSmarty has joined the chatroom.

LittleMissSmarty- Anyone care to explain why Milton is staring at his screen hyperventilating?

Swagalicious- Jack and Kim almost kissed.

KickIt- JERRY!

MissSeaford- JERRY!

Swagalicious- Whatttt?! Just stating the facts.

ItsRudyRudyRudy has joined the chatroom

ItsRudyRudyRudy- WHY ARE MILTON AND JULIE SITTING IN THE DOJO STARING AT THEIR LAPTOPS AND HYPERVENTILATING?!

KickIt- Don't. You. Dare Jerry.

ItsRudyRudyRudy- DID FALAFEL PHIL'S RAISE THEIR PRICES?

MissSeaford- DID YOU FORGET HOW TO TURN CAPS LOCK OFF?!

KickIt- Nice one Kim.

Miltonator- What did i miss?. Its shocking. And Julie is still hyperventilating. Im still shocked by the (almost) kiss.. That was new.

ItsRudyRudyRudy- Between you and Julie?

Miltonator- YOU DON'T KNOW?!

MissSeaford- And he won't, if ya'll wanna keep your faces on your heads.

KickIt- What if i tell him?

MissSeaford- Then i just severely injure your face

KickIt- You like my face too much to doooo that.

MissSeaford- Says Whooooo

Swagalicious- Ya know this is a public chat. If ya guys wanna flirt, get your own chat.

ItsRudyRudyRudy- Ok this is getting awkward. As your sensei i demand that you tell me whats going on between Jack and Kim. I smell romanceeeeee.

Miltonator- Thats not romance.

Swagalicious- Why don't we let Jack and Kim explain. ;)

MissSeaford- Jack?

KickIt- Well... Erhm... Me and Kim (Almost) kissed on top of the Hollywood sign when we were filming Karate Kim is seriously wishing that the "(almost)" isnt there.

MissSeaford- I think its you that hopes the (almost) wasnt there

Miltonator- 1: You BOTH wish the (almost) wasnt there. 2: Rudy just passed out. Julie come ad help me get him up And bring the falafel.

Miltonator has left the chatroom

LittleMissSmarty has left the chatroom

PigFacedBeast has joined the chatroom

Swagalicious- YO Mika! Wassup with your username?

PigFacedBeast- My uncle picked it out. He says it reflects on my appearance.

KickIt- He MIGHT want to see the American's perspective of beauty... Like I can name a few examples.

GlamChix has joined the chatroom

MissSeaford- Lets hope this isn't one.

KickIt- Kim chill. Its just Donna.

GlamChix- Why thank you Jacky :*

ItsRudyRudyRudy- Wait so Jack and Kim almost kissed on top of the Hollywood sign?

Swagalicious- Pretty much.

MissSeaford- Way to get with the program Rudy.

ItsRudyRudyRudy- NOO its the girlfriend! Got to go! Fill me in later! I must know if ROMANCE happens!

ItsRudyRudyRudy has left the chatroom

GlamChix- Wait you and Kim almost KISSED?!

KickIt- It was nothing!

MissSeaford- Nothing?

GlamChix- Hear that Kim? He likes me better. He doesn't want you. I will always be better than you. Cause you are just a stupid little southern belle! A buh bye Kim!

MissSeaford- You win Donna. I give up. Have a nice life. And Jack, its ok. I can see you want her better. G'bye.

MissSeaford has left the chatroom

KickIt- WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DONNA?! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INSULT THE GIRL I LIKE!AND I WILL NEVER. EVER. LIKE YOU! YOU ARE A SLUT AND LOOK LIKE A PIG IN TIGHTS! NOW GET YOUR SLUTTY ASS OFFA THIS CHATROOM BEFORE I KICK IT!

GlamChix has left the chatroom

Swagalicious- I just took a screenshot of that.

KickIt- ugh.

PigFacedBeast- Im starting to think Jack Likes Kim.

Swagalicious- Dude! Kim just texted me! Shes at Seaford Tower! Shes gonna jump! She has a message for you- "Dont come. Im not worth it. "

KickIt has left the chatroom

Swagalicious- Wonder where he went.

PigFacedBeast- You are lucky that you are cute. Now come over to my uncles restaurant. I have a surprise that might just be free Falafel balls!

Swagalicious- YES!

Swagalicious has left the chatroom

PigFacedBeast has left the chatroom

CHAPTER TWO

KickIt has joined the chatroom

MissSeaford has joined the chatroom

Miltonator has joined the chatroom

Swagalicious has joined the chatroom

ItsRudyTime has joined the chatroom

KickIt- I see you changed your username Rudy.

ItsRudyTime- I don't have time for this. KIMBERLY BEULAH CRAWFORD! WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING LAST NIGHT?! AND EXPLAIN WHY A CRYING JACK WALKED INTO MY APARTMENT LAST NIGHT!

Swagalicious- Jack was crying? This is gonna be good

KickIt- Shut it.

MissSeaford- So after Donna telling me i was a no good southern belle and Jack liked her better, i thought "Why not just end it". So i went to the top of Seaford tower. On the way, i texted Jerry. I assumed he would think it was too late and call an ambulance. I got to the top and climbed over the railing. I held on and started to say my goodbyes. To my mom, my sister, and my friends. I was just getting to Jack when i thought "no. Jack doesn't deserve a goodbye. He fell for donna" i let go and started to lean over when someone grabbed my arms. It was Jack and he pulled me back over. I looked into his eyes and YES JERRY JACK WAS CRYING!

"What Donna said- all lies. I like you more than Donna. I don't even LIKE Donna. You aren't a stupid southern belle, you are the smartest most awesomest person i know. And Kim, i would rather be with you than any other person on earth." He told me. He walked me home. I dont know about anything else that happened.

KickIt- Well you realllly cut out a lot. Especially that one part...

MissSeaford- Remember their reaction to the (almost) kiss. We tell them this, their heads will explode!

Miltonator- Now i really want know.

ItsRudyTime- Dont make me do the whole Sensei hiding thing.

MissSeaford- Fine. Jack YOU tell them about our kiss.

KickIt- You just did.

MissSeaford- Oops. I think they all passed out or something. See what i mean?

KickIt- Ahh... When they get back is it my turn to explain?

MissSeaford- Well lets see here... Yep. Because Rudy wants to know why you were crying.

KickIt- That is going to ruin me.

MissSeaford- Hehe

Miltonator- What. Just. Happened? I just PASSED OUT!

Swagalicious- Dude i just ran in the street in my underpants screaming "THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVAH!" And danced,

ItsRudyRudyTime- I just told my girlfriend what happened and she KISSED ME! Thats my first kiss in a year from a hot girl!

KickIt- Congrats Rudy.

ItsRudyTime- IM GONNA GO TAKE HER OUT!

ItsRudyTime has left the chatroom

Miltonator- Congrats you two. You got yourselves a kiss and Rudy a kiss.

KickIt- Now for my part of the story- where yes Jerry, i cry- So after i dropped Kim off at home, I just started sobbing. Eventually i made it to rudy's apartment and he let me in. Well i LOST IT. I tried to tell rudy what happened but i was crying too hard. He told me to go home, so i did.

Miltonator- Actually, security footage from the apartment building shows that Rudy let you in, You cried and told him your feelings for Kim.

KickIt- THATS PERSONAL INFORMATION

MissSeaford- Milton, what did he say...

Swagalicious- OH NO MIKA GTG FILL ME IN LATERRRRRRRTRRTRRRRR!

Swagalicious has left the chatroom

Miltonator- Ok... Either I can tell you what Jack said or he can.

KickIt-...

MissSeaford- Go ahead Milton.

Miltonator- Well, he erhm said...

KickIt- I LOVE YOU KIM!

MissSeaford is AFK

Miltonator- I also have mall security footage of her telling Joan in Phil's that she likes you.

KickIt is AFK

Miltonator- Im gonna need more cameras.

Chapter THREE

Kims 's POV

Im running to the dojo as fast as i can. I have a feeling Jack will be there. I have to tell him.

Jack's POV

Im running to the dojo as fast as i can. I have a feeling Kim will be there.

Kim's POV.

He loves me. He told me. Do I love him back? Yes. I am thinking too hard and so focused when i run into someone, im surprised when they kiss me. I look up to see Jack.

"I love you too Jack" i tell him as we kiss again.

**DONT HATE ME FOR THE ENDING! I don't own a parrot named bucky and i don't own Kickin' it. Remember 5 reviews or every week! The next one is kinda erhm... Sucidal? Yeah not all of the stories will have happy endings... BUT YEAH EAT CUPCAKES AND FART UNICORNS! Xain OUT YO!**


	2. I can't think of a title

**Authors Note- Hey you guys! So this is my second oneshot! I didn't wait for five reviews cause i used this logic- "I want to read a oneshot collection with lots of them, not one! So i decided to post this. But seriously people, i want 10 reviews or im gonna make you wait a week for the next chapter. So yea... Enjoy!**

"KIMBERLY BEULAH CRAWFORD!"

"JACKSON BREWER!"

"YOU DON'T WALK AWAY FROM SOMEONE WHEN THEY ARE TALKING TO YOU!"

"WHEN THAT PERSON IS TALKING ABOUT AN 'ANGEL' IN THEIR CLASS THAT 'BELONGS IN HEAVEN, SHES SO PRETTY' LIKE SHE IS A GODDESS WHEN IN REALITY, SHES THE REASON WHY I CUT MYSELF AND IM GOING TO KAVANAGH BRIGE TO END IT!"scream. I am arguing with my "best friend"Jack about Donna Tobin. As soon as the words slip out of my mouth i mentally slap myself. Jack grabs my arm, and slips up my sleeve, showing the marks just made this morning. But thats not the only time ive cut. Ive cut every day since i met Donna, last year.

"Kim. How long has this been going on?" He asks, and i can hear the pain in his voice.

"Ever since i met the 'beautiful angel that belongs in heaven'"

"Why? Why would you cut yourself because of her?"

"Every day since i have met her, she makes it a point to say that you like her more than me, and that i will never be as perfect as her. Im just gonna end it now so that you can be with Donna and not worry about me. She won, Jack. She won." I say, slipping out of his grasp. I pull my sleeves down and walk away, leaving Jack standing in shock on the sidewalk. Of course he doesn't follow me. He likes Donna too much. Some friend he is. I walk to the Kavanagh bridge, the highest bridge in Seaford. It is 100 ft above the Seaford river, And the water below is rocky and about 2 ft deep. A drop from that hight can kill. But I don't want to end it now. I want to let Donna know what she is going to do. I look back and see Jack running in the direction of Donna's house. I sense a passionate make out session ahead for him. And its not with me. I walk home, and when i get there, FaceTime Donna from my iPad. She picks up and i see her making out with Jack. I quickly hang up. I did NOT need to see that. I don't think anyone needed to see that. But i was right. And Jack deserves revenge. Im going to kill myself. In front of his face. All i need is to get him to the bridge. Shouldn't be hard. I grab my phone and leave him a message saying to go to the bridge ASAP. I walk out and head to the bridge. When i get there i see Jack.

"What did you need me for?" He asks as i walk to the railing of the bridge.

"I want you to see something." I say, hoisting myself up onto the railing and swinging my legs over.

"Kim what are you doing?"

"Don't split up the gang because of me. Keep doing karate. And remind Jerry to stay out of trouble." I say. "Tell my family i love them, and most importantly, you."

"Kim.. Don't let go." He says but its too late.

"She won Jack. She won." I say and let go. I almost feel happy. I fall and when i hit the ground my eyes open up.

"What. The. Crap. Just happened?" I say. Im on my floor. Not on rocks impaled to my death. I don't have cutting scars on my wrist and Jack hasn't made out with anyone in over six months. So it was all just a dream. I try to remember, all i can think of is how i was so ready to kill myself because i never told Jack how i felt. I know what i need to do. I check the clock 1:30 am. Its Friday night, Jack is with the guys at his house, defiantly still awake. I get up, knowing that i need to tell him how i feel, before he hooks up with Donna. Im in my Legend of Zelda t-shirt and matching Triforce PJ pants. **(1) **I don't care. I run out my bedroom door and grab my keys off the counter. I run out, in my Taylor Swift **(2)**flip flops. I jump in my Chevy pickup. I drive to Jack's house. I know what im gonna do. Soon enough im at Jack's house. I knock on his door and he answers yelling

"Jerry unicorns will be real when Kim loves me back!" Not noticing im here.

"Oh hey Kim." He says. Then realizes what he said. "Um... Heh..."

"Jack theres something you need to know." I tell him, and he looks down at my PJ'S.

"You had to tell me at 1:43 in the morning? Must be important."

"It is. Jack I love you. Ive been in love with you since day one." I say and he pulls me into a kiss full of everything we have been holding back since the day we met. Eventually we need oxygen and pull away.

"Kimberly Beulah Crawford will-"

"YES! Ill be your girlfriend!" I say, kissing him again.

"Jack whats going on there?" Milton yells from the living room. Unfortunately Jack needs to respond, so we break away.

"Tell Jerry that unicorns are real now!" He yells back, and we kiss again, to the cheers of "YESS JACK AND KIM!" From Jerry and Milton and Eddie groaning, then cheering. We roll our eyes and kiss again.

**Im not happy with this chapter. I promise next one will be less cheesy. So REVIEW PEOPLE! Or wait till next Tues! And about the kissing scenes, i actually havent had my first kiss yet so this is kinda awkward for me...**

**I WANT YOUR ADVICE ON THAT!**

**-Xain**


	3. I remember

**Authors Note- HEY! Ok so there is some stuff i forgot from the last chapter. I dont own taylor Swift or The Legend of Zelda. I also don't own Kickin' it.**

/

I remember his chocolate brown hair that he was always overprotective of. I remember his beautiful brown eyes and cocky smile that would make me melt inside. I remember how good he was at karate, and how he was the only person in the dojo i could spar with. I remember the day i first met him.

_I had grabbed an apple out of my locker. I was planning on eating it, due to the inedible cafeteria food. I walked into the lunchroom and started tossing my apple. I see the new kid. Grace wasn't wrong, he's pretty cute. I toss my apple up again while looking at him and drop it. I expect it to fall. Instead he catches it with his foot._

_"Alright, that was almost cool. Im Kim." I tell him, smiling._

_"Im Jack. Im new."_

_"I can tell. You still have that new guy smell." I say, scrunching my nose up in fake disgust. He laughs and i notice he still has my apple._

_"Can i have my apple back?"_

_"Sorry." He says and hands it to me. Our fingers touch for a bit and i gaze at his eyes._

_"Well, Maybe i'll see you around Kim."_

_"Maybe you will." I say and walk away. All i can think about is how much i like this boy._

I remember how he saved me from that sleaze bag Ricky Weaver, who wanted to kiss me then dump me. I remember how he partially stopped the Black Dragons from getting gravy all over me. I remember how he knew something was up with Brody from the start. I remember on the Great Wall, when he didn't win, but instead got jumped and broke his arm. I remember how he had a dream where apparently everyone had bad hair but me. My mood ring would always be red around him from then on. I remember when he jumped in the wrestling ring at wrestle frenzy to help Rudy.

I remember how he let me win at sparring, so i became the #1 Immortal Slayer player. We had a death match, and he won. I remember when i thought he was moving to Japan. So i wrote all my feelings for him in a letter.

_Dear Jack,_

_Way to go. You got the opportunity of a lifetime, your'e moving to Japan to go to the Otai academy. My guess is that you are in the car now, your boy mind couldn't wait to read it. Well Jack, as consequence for that, im not going to tell you what this letter is about. Just kidding. I like you Jack. A lot. I like you more than friends, And its more than likely you don't feel the same way. Thats why i wrote you this. Because every time i try to tell you, the words just don't come out. But you need to know that when you come back, we may all be different. So don't get your hopes up for everyone to still be at the dojo. My point is, i like you Jack, always have, always will. Have fun in Japan._

_Your friend,_

_Kim._

Then it turned out he wasn't moving.. Well that was awkward.

_I was running to the dojo as fast as i could. If i missed Jack, i couldn't give him my letter. I saw him talking with Rudy in the courtyard._

_"Oh hey Kim. Jack wrote some of his personal thoughts and feelings in this letter. Here." Rudy says and i see Jack behind him freaking out. Rudy hands me the letter and leaves._

_"Its ok Jack, i sorta did the same thing." I hand him my letter."Just promise me you'll wait to read it till your on the plane." I say._

_"I would, but im not going." He says and i freak out. Just tell him Kim!_

_"In that case, ill just say it." Comon, comon, "I want my letter back." I say. Way to fail Kim._

_"And I want mine." He says and we swap letters._

I remember when i almost told him how i felt then ran out, causing him to slip on some bo staffs and lose his memory. It came back after about a half hour. I remember how he knew Carson was a cheater, before we all did. He quit and joined the Black Dragons, helping us learn the truth. I remember how he saved my life in the Karate Games. I remember how i dreamt about him and telling him my feelings. I remember when we didn't see each other for three months. I remember when he asked me out. I remember when he climbed a 86 foot building to save my life. I remember the last time i saw him.

_"Hey Jack!" I said, walking into the dojo._

_"What about us?" Jerry said, speaking for Milton and Rudy._

_"Kim only has eyes for me." Jack explains matter-of-factly. I snort and Jack looks at me._

_"Is that the same snort i heard when you were talking with Ricky?" He asks._

_"No..." I lie, and my voice goes up high as i kinda snort._

_"JACKS THE NEW RICKY JACKS THE NEW RICKY!" Jerry yells while me and Jack blush._

_"I got to go. My dad wants me to paint the house." Jack says._

_"Bye Jack. See ya!" I tell him and go to work annihilating a punching dummy._

**_I remember the phone call. The trip to the hospital. I remember staring at the cold dead body of Jack Brewer._**

**_/_**

**Sorry about the length! I'm a procastinator so i started on this at 9 reviews. So what did you all think? Get me to 15 reviews or wait till next Tuesday. Any suggestions? Ill take them, and if i use them you get a shoutout! **

**-Xain**


	4. The Dance

**Authors Note- Ok im really sorry about the length of this one. You guys are reviewing faster than i can say "I don't own Kickin' it." (Haha see what i did there?) So guess what? After the next chapter is published at 20 reviews, you need to get me to 30 reviews before i post the next chapter. Or wait until tuesday. So enjoy this all dialogue fanfic!**

**/**

"Kim you don't have to do this"

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"I have too!"

"No. You. Don't."

"Phhhhhbbtt"

"Did Kimberly Crawford just give phhhhhbt me?"

"Well it wasn't exactly a fart, Jackson Brewer."

"Are we going by full names now Crawford?"

"Depends, Brewer."

"Come on Kimmy! You don't have to do this!"

"Dont. Call. Me. Kimmy."

"..."

"..."

"OWWWW"

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes Kimberly."

"Thats even worse."

"Come on Kim! You don't need to do this! Lets go back to sparring!"

"Why not?"

"Why can't Grace or Mika?"

"I have to!"

"Fine. But you owe me."

"I hate you."

"Yeah right. Go get the dress on."

"..."

"..."

"Im starting to hate this."

"Kim you look... Beautiful."

"Thanks, but im not being forced to go to the school dance with you."

"Unfortunately."

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

"Is little Jacky jealous that i got dared into going with Jerry and not you?"

"Pshh... Noooo..."

"Jack your voice goes up high when you lie. Now if you excuse me, i have a date with *shudder* Jerry."

"You can't go on a date with him if you are on a date with me."

"Thanks Jack but i have to. I got dared by half the school."

"Well you can't go with Jerry if you have a boyfriend."

"But I don't have a boyfriend"

"What if you were to mysteriously gain one in the next five minutes?"

"Thats ridiculous. No boy would-"

"..."

"..."

"Kimberly Beulah Crawford? Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

"Well I guess you are going to the dance with me."

"You don't have a-"

"I can use that tux i borrowed from Rudy. He says the gravy is off."

"Haha. Let me text Grace and tell her I got her a date, so poor Jerry isn't there without a date."

"..."

"..."

"You ready?"

"Lets go."

**/**

**Yay! All done! So yeah, review, and you all know the magic number! Im taking suggestions, but because of all the fanfics im writing it might take a bit for me to write them. So sit back, relax and review, fave and follow!**

**EAT LLAMAS AND FART CUPCAKES! Wait. Switch the two. There. •Xain**


End file.
